Preview of Sly cooper 5
by lightcaster12
Summary: This is the complete preview of Sly cooper five all info belong to Sucker punch/Sanzero


Hey guy's this is a preview of Sly cooper five all words idea's belong to Sucker punch ^^

* * *

After the Le Paradox affair, Sly was sent back in time to a place filled with sand. Sly woke up and started walking through the place and found his ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper II. Sly was running to talk to him but Slytunkhamen vanished with his Shadow Power move because a pair of guards were walking toward him. Sly quickly hid in the back of a Sphinx statue until they walked off. Sly went walking toward his ancestor, where he took notice of Sly and examined all his features and said he was a Cooper. Slytunkhamen took him into an old house where he showed Sly his project, which was the Thievius Raccoonus and started bragging about being the first Cooper in existence. Sly interrupted by saying that "Bob" Cooper was the first one, Slytunkhamen told him to stop talking nonsense and help him climb to the top of a pyramid saying he saw someone not from this time period. The tutorial episode starts here involving Sly helping his ancestor get to the top of the pyramid. When the two got to the top, they saw a camel trying to harness energy from the sun with a device. Slytunkhamen told him to stay quiet and hid in the shadows while Sly, ignoring his orders, faced the camel in a battle. After getting the deed done, Slytunkhamen applauded his victory and suggested we eat something, Sly found a paper of some sort detailing the members of the evil team. This gave Sly an idea and told his ancestor if he permitted him to write in the Thievius Raccoonus, Slytunkhamen said "Sure, you're a Cooper, it won't matter in the future". He went running to Slytunkhamen's Safehouse and started writing on the book

In modern Paris, Bentley was searching in his computer for any information about Sly. He got bored and decided to take a peek at the Thievius Raccoonus, he saw the the book writing itself saying "Bentley, help me, I'm stuck in Ancient Egypt". As soon as he saw this, he called Murray and Carmelita and loaded the time machine van to head to Ancient Egypt. When the gang arrived in Egypt, they quickly went to Sly, Bentley giving a high-five, Murray crushing him with a hug and Carmelita showering him with kisses. Slytunkhamen asked Sly who they were which Sly answered they were his gang. Bentley started talking with Sly's ancestor and heard about the camel they found atop the pyramid. He described the camel as being brown with two humps on his back and wearing a traditional Egyptian wear with a logo of a ray shooting a laser. With the question in mind, Bentley with the gang, bid farewell to Slytunkhamen and went in time to modern Paris in their Safehouse. Sly gave Bentley the paper he found on the Carmel's pocket for him to study, after cracking codes, Bentley found information about the team called "Team Dark Ray". After hearing the information and plans of the team, Sly knew it was time to save the world from this crazy team.

Hearing the information, they tracked down the first member of Team Dark Ray, a chameleon called Juan that was sent to Mexico for now unknown plans. After thwarting his plans, they went far north to the Artic to put an end to Vostok's plans, a killer whale that created an illegal device that allows fish to walk on land. The next member was situated in New York, a big mafia boss pigeon called John. After ending his scheme, they went to the Amazon Jungle and saw the place completely destroyed, the one responsible was Jaggar, a Melanistic Jaguar dictator. The next member was a paranormal researcher from Transylvania, a vampire bat called Drak. After incarcerating his plans for the undead, they went back to Australia to go to Queensland to see it was turned into a Las Vegas-like city. The boss here was Monty, a greedy casino loving platypus. Bentley had no clue where the last members were, Bentley looked for a scrap of paper in Monty's back pocket showing some time periods. Carefully analyzing them, Bentley concluded that the last members were in the past. They went for the seventh member in Ancient Greece, a hydra called Hyracles. After ending his operation, they went back in time to Pleistocene South America to put an end to Ivor E, an old but powerful mastodon. They destroyed his weapons facility and bested him and went more back in time to e Cretaceous Period to defeat the last member, a Tyrannosaurus Rex called Rex.

After beating him, the gang headed to their old Safehouse and started looking for information about the last member of the team. Sly told Bentley about the weird UFO sightings he has been seeing in every place they went, Bentley got from this and installed rocket wings to the van and headed off to space. They noticed a small city peaking out of a crater in the Moon. This place was the last members hideout, patrolled by alien guards and kept watched by blimps, and futuristic tanks. The last member being L.A.R, an anaconda that stalked Sly in every adventure he had, he was also behind the cause of his parent's death. After the missions were completed, Sly faced L.A.R in a fight to the death in the operation. Sly won the battle and his Death Ray exploded, sending L.A.R into space never to be seen again. The gang celebrated the true villain"s defeat by having a party in the Safehouse, inviting The Guru, Panda King and his daughter and Dimitri.

* * *

And this is all the info I found on the website I can barely wait for the game


End file.
